


Feeling Like A Big Bang

by PastelPrinceling



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alien Sex, Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Unplanned Pregnancy, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPrinceling/pseuds/PastelPrinceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknown to Michael, he finds a hot guy who he takes back to his dorm room. Said guy is an alien named Ryan. Ryan has been desperate to lay his brood, and lays his eggs in Michael's belly. Shenanigans and chair throwing ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Like A Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of help with this one, and because I'm trying to make this one fairly realistic despite the xeno/alien aspects, it might take me a bit longer. If you have any thoughts or ideas, things you'd like to see or theories, don't hesitate to leave a comment!
> 
> Fic alternatively titled: 'Pyramids, Stonehenge and Our Love'  
> Actual title a lyric from Infinitesimal by Mother Mother

The roar of the fire with flames that licked towards the sky in plumes as high as houses was only put to shame by the roar of the patrons of the party that danced around it and their music. Tents and a few campers littered the fields around the fire, a big sleepout and party that would rage on until the sun rose, if they were lucky.

It was a clear night, stars bright in this secluded place away from the cities and towns. The fire was hot and bright, a beacon for those invited and passers-by alike. It’s light shined through the trees and all along the field of shorn grass for the party, and waves of wild corn untouched by man.

Michael had a cold beer in hand, one of the few abundances tonight, and a lazy grin on his face. It was nice to get away from work for a bit and just relax. His coworkers had suggested coming out to this party tonight to unwind, he’d been looking awfully stressed lately. At the suggestion, he’d initially given pause, but now that he was out here, he was thankful he’d come. Idiots and their music and the fire, and good food. Even if it was a little charred around the edges.

He was relaxing in the grass and drinking his third beer, maybe fourth, he wasn’t totally sure with all the noise and movement that had already gone on tonight. The music was a little quieter here, the fire a little dimmer. It was a nice spot to lay back and stargaze until he caught his second wind or could muster up walking back to the main road to call a taxi.

With his bottle in his hand next to him, he shut his eyes to simply breath and enjoy the night when a voice spoke up, deep but soft, “I wouldn’t fall asleep there if I were you.”

Michael cracked an eye, turning his head towards the source of the voice. It was a man, broad shoulders and soft looking hair with big doe eyes. Thick arms but soft looking hands. He had a killer jawline and Michael melted a little, “Why’s that?”

A low laugh, and the man shook his head, “Wouldn’t want anyone to hurt you or take advantage of you or anything.”

“Pff- thanks for the concern, but I’m not gonna fall asleep.”

He smiled and waited until Michael cracked an eye to look at him again before he gestured, “Is this seat taken?”

Michael waved it off with a little smirk, shaking his head. “Go for it, man.” He settled down in the grass, watching down the small slope to the party still raging on below. Michael sat up a little, to at least prop himself up onto his elbows. He took another sip of his beer before he turned to look at his new acquaintance. He offered him a hand, “Michael.”

His hand was taken and he had a strong grip, but his skin was soft. Damn did they grow em good in Georgia. His voice sounded even better up close, “Ryan.”

“Nice to have someone looking after me, Ryan.” Michael let himself flop back against the grass, sighing contentedly.

There was another soft laugh, just a little chuckle, “Glad to be of service.”

After a moment Michael peeked at him again. Ryan was looking out over the fire and the party and all it’s patrons and he could see the light flicker across his cheeks and through his sandy hair. He noted silently that he had blue eyes. In the haze of the drink, thick in his skull, he wanted to see those eyes in a good light.

He licked the taste of the beer off his lips before he reached out a hand to run it up the length of Ryan’s thigh, wanting to feel the muscle there. If it was a night to unwind and relax, why not do just that?

“So, did you have a reason for coming to sit with little ol’ me? Or just, you know, luck of the draw?”

Ryan looked down, eyes lingering on the touch along the side of his leg before his eyes caught Michael’s, “Oh, you know,” he shrugged, looking back out across the field, but the hint of a smirk at his lips didn’t slip under Michael’s radar. He saw it.

“Oh, I know, huh?”

Fingers pushed farther, up onto his hip and under the edge of his shirt to feel the warm skin underneath. Michael hummed before he drew his hand back, looking up at the newcomer with high, expectant brows.

Ryan’s eyes settled on him again and this time, they weren’t going to be drawn away again. Michael smiled soft and sweet with just an edge of sass and Ryan moved, shifting to lean down to kiss him. His lips were soft too, and he put just the right amount of force behind them to make Michael’s mouth fall open for him. The taste of his tongue was refreshing after all the beer and charred food. It was green and fresh, and made him think of summer grass and wildflowers.

Slowly Ryan inched closer, and Michael groaned in appreciation, pulling him in for rougher kisses, hiking himself up a little to let his hands slide over the curve of his jaw, his thick neck and those _shoulders_. Goddamn, those shoulders and the bulge of his biceps. It had Michael both jealous and wanting.

He finally settled his hands on Ryan’s hips, or rather one on his hip, the other on his stomach, reaching for his hip. He groaned again, huffing against him before he bit out greedily, “Come _here_.”

Ryan slung a leg over Michael’s hip and settled down against him, one hand next to his head, the other with fingers pressing along the curve of his stomach, the little layer of puppy fat he still had, and the tight muscle underneath. It was Ryan’s turn to groan in appreciation. A flicker of thought through his mind told him Michael would look so very pretty swollen with his babies, hole dripping his fluids. Thank the Gods for a tasty morsel that wasn’t being watched like a hawk.

Ryan pulled back from their heated kisses and Michael grinding up against him, still pawing at his shoulders and his arm and dipped his head to press kisses to Michael’s ear, reveling in the feeling of the boy’s shiver under him. He huffed a warm breath against his ear, “You’d look so pretty riding me, Michael.”

The drink was still cloying up his brain and all he could manage was a laugh, “You’re a eager slut, aren’t you?”

He could feel Ryan growing hard against him when he ground his hips up and shivered again. It was from the chill in the air and nothing else, of course. And definitely not the anticipation of that thick cock stretching him open. He bit into his lip when Ryan continued to hum and growl quietly over him.

“Feed you my seed, dripping out of you.” Ryan rubbed his cheek against Michael’s before he leaned down farther to feather kisses down his throat, his hands trailing down Michael’s body.

Michael arched up into him, his back a pretty bow before he huffed back, breathless and so needy, “Whatever you want, babe.” So he had a weird way with words, but damn if he wasn’t fine as hell, with great hands and a fantastic kisser. Michael didn’t care _what_ he said, as long as he didn’t stop.

Ryan sat up a little farther, panting a little with an excited gleam in his eye and Michael could feel the swell of his dick hard in his pants. It made him want to whimper for it. He’d beg if he had to. With the light of the fire down the slope behind him, the only thing that Michael could think of, was that stupid Taylor Swift song. Ryan definitely looked like Michael’s next mistake.

Reaching for the buckle of his belt, Michael sat up, putting a hand on his chest, “W-wait.”

He fell stock still blinking a few times, “Is everything alright?”

Michael was panting too but licked over his lips, “Not here. Lets go back to my dorm, my roommate isn’t in tonight. I don’t want grass stains up my back.”

A soft chuckle but Ryan leaned in, peppering Michael’s neck and face with kisses, chaste and sweet, “Whatever you say, Michael.” He purred against him, a rumble in his chest, “I want you to be comfortable.” Handsome _and_ respectful. Jackpot.

Without even the decency to pick up his trash, Michael had wiggled out from under Ryan and gotten to his feet, offering her his hand for the man, helping him to his feet too. He pulled him back down the hill and looked over his shoulder, a skip to his step, “You’ve got a car, right? You didn’t taste like alcohol. If you can drive, I can direct.”

Ryan paused for a moment, deadpanning before he nodded, “Yeah, I’ve got a car, no worries.” In reality, it was a car. Sort of. As long as Michael didn’t pay too close attention to the vehicle they were climbing into, he could make it seem like it was a car.

Like an excited pup ready for his bone, Michael tugged Ryan along through the crop of trees and out to the gravel where all the cars were parked. He turned to look up at Ryan with a smile, his auburn hair still had a few leaves in it from laying in the grass. “Which one?”

Glancing around, he pulled Michael close to him and kissed him, deep and longing, his tongue smoothing over his palette and his tongue, over the line of all his teeth. Michael melted in his arms, slotting his hips up against Ryan’s again. Ryan shuffled them back a step or two to press him against the cold metal of what Michael could only assume was Ryan’s car.

Ryan opened the door with his hand behind Michael’s back and hummed quietly, that note of gravel to his words, “Get in.”

Michael did just what he was told, melting into the car to settle into the passenger seat, watching Ryan step around to the driver’s. It was a nice car, cool tech and a GPS. He scooped it up to tap in the address to his dorms before he set it back, reaching for another round of heavy kisses when Ryan had sat down in the seat next to him.

o0o

The light of the streetlamps passing over the car brought a glimpse of Ryan each one they passed. His expression stayed soft and passive, a bit of a smile on his lips. He had a strong jaw and great hair, and while he reclined in the seat next to him, Michael considered telling him. Sort of, asking if it was alright. He hadn’t been with anyone sexually in a while. The more he looked at him, the more he realized it’d be better if he waited.

If repulsed, he risked being stranded, or hurt somewhere no one would find him. If he waited til they’d made it back to his dorm, he not only had a ride home for the night so he could sleep off the booze, but he’d also be in a place that was easier to be found if something went bad. Of course he wasn’t expecting Ryan to do something as rash as _kill him_ , but a dude like Michael couldn’t be too cautious with these matters. Especially since this was basically a booty call with a stranger. Go Michael!

He pushed it off, confident enough that Ryan was a decent enough guy not to be an asshole about it. If he wasn’t fond, he wouldn’t be a prick, and if he was, well a win-win all around. He squashed down the worry, trying not to let it bother him.

“Are you thinking about something?”

Michael looked up quickly to meet Ryan’s eye, the car stopped at a red light. He glanced out to the light and his surroundings for a moment before his eyes flicked back to meet Ryan’s, “Nah, just enjoying quiet company, you know?”

Ryan chuckled, nodding, “I know. We’re almost there. Do you know if there’s parking?”

A little nod, sitting up a little to direct the last leg of the journey instead of letting the GPS give them a general idea. He pointed to a parking lot, “There should be, the dorms are over there.”

He peeked up to where Michael had been pointing, and parked easily, most people out for the weekend, aside from a small population of actual studious college students. That, or people who had take out and Netflix.

“Am I allowed in there? I’m pretty sure there’s rules against that if I’m not a student.” Ryan still had his hands on the wheel after the car’s engine had been cut, looking sideways at Michael, a bit uncertain.

Michael scoffed, waving a hand at him, “Yeah, but nobody really gives a rat’s ass. Rules are made to be broken and all that shit. Live a little Rye, c’mon.” He coined a nickname and Ryan’s heart gave a little flutter. He followed him out of the car like a loyal dog, locking it over his shoulder before tucking his keys into his pocket.

Ryan was pinned to the wall by one of the doors, the streets silent, an oddity for campus. But it was a weekend and people had better things to do than point at a couple of dweebs making out in an alcove. Michael pulled Ryan close by his belt loops, slotting their hips together hard, fingers under his shirt and nails raked up his back, not too hard. Ryan groaned and shuddered under his touch and fumbled for the door to Michael’s left, back still pressed to the cool brick. 

Michael pulled his keycard out of his back pocket to swipe it through the door, opening it for Ryan, leaving the kiss with a soft pant, turning to slip into the building, leaving Ryan breathless before he followed inside and into the light that flooded over them.

There was no need to worry, if Michael said it was alright, he was going to trust him. They stopped again in the stairwell up to the second and third floors. He could feel himself gearing up, his stomach tensing and clenching. He bit his lip when Michael’s tongue wasn’t in his mouth, but was happy to engage when it was.

A sophomore rounded down the stairs and stopped halfway down them, calling, “Ooooh, Michael’s finally getting some!”

Michael turned with a snarl, “Beat it Dooley!”

The man snickered, waving a hand to the two of them. He jogged down the stairs and tried to skirt around Michael and slip downstairs, but he got a slug to the arm before he was out of range. He smiled and laughed though, even rubbing his arm, “Get ‘em, big boy!”

Michael turned to look up at Ryan with a red face, “I’m- fuck- let’s just get upstairs!”

Racing up the stairs, Ryan was on his heels with a soft laugh, trying to make light of the situation, despite he knew Michael had been embarrassed by the other man who’d come down the stairs.

His hand stilled on the doorknob to his room, the keys to his room in hand, on a small ring with a few other keys. Michael swallowed hard, chewing on his lip before he turned to look up at Ryan, suddenly hesitant.

Ryan’s big eyes watched him with a small smile on his face. He looked back over his shoulder, “If it’s about the guy, it’s okay. I’m sure he was just, you know, trying to get your goat.”

“No, it’s not that. Jeremy is an asshole, but it’s whatever.” Michael waved it off, rolling his eyes. His jaw set tight and he sighed, “You uh, you’re not one of those kindhearted, hot as fuck bigots, are you?”

His brow knit, looking down at Michael in front of him and he blinked a few times, “I don’t think so, no. I like to think I’m rather open minded.” He paused, waiting a moment before he asked, “Why?”

Michael looked him over, turning to unlock his door, shoving his keys in his pockets before he let them both into the room, “Because you’re trying to get freaky with a dude with a vag.”

In the dorm room there were a pair of sliding doors to the right, a door to the left which Ryan could only assume was a bathroom, and farther in were two beds on either side wall with desks at the foot of each. Whoever owned the second bed was not in, something he was glad for. He was busy looking around and Michael stood with his arms crossed over his chest before he huffed. Ryan turned with the same curiosity and cow eyes he’d had the whole night.

“You’re not going to say anything?” Michael pressed.

“Um, you have a very nice dorm?” He paused, glancing around as if searching for answers, “It smells nice in here?”

“No fuck for brains, about the thing I just fucking said!”

“That you have a vagina?” Ryan blinked, looking him up and down.

Michael squirmed under his gaze, the muscle in the edge of his jaw twitching where he had his teeth clenched so hard. He swallowed but didn’t meet Ryan’s gaze.

A soft chuckle made Michael tense further and Ryan asked, “Is that supposed to be a bad thing?”

“No it’s just- I mean- it’s-” Michael tried to make excuses or find reasons why people would be assholes about it, but looking up at Ryan and his reassuring smile, he melted a little, “No, hell no it’s not. It’s awesome because I’m awesome, you got that?”

“Loud and clear, Captain!” Ryan laughed, a smile that made him shut his eyes, laugh lines border his lips.

Michael stood stock still next to the bed on the right wall before he darted forward, fisting his hands into the lapels of Ryan’s jacket, pulling him close, crushing their mouths together desperately. Ryan melted into the kiss after a moment of surprise, wrapping his arms around Michael’s lower back, pulling their hips together again. He was still half hard in his jeans and Michael groaned happily, eager and wiggling in his arms.

He stepped back just as suddenly as he’d darted forward, pulling his keys, wallet and phone out of his pocket, tossing them up onto his desk haphazardly. A step back and his shoes were toed off, kicked under the desk. Ryan took half a step sideways so he wasn’t in the way, pulling his own button up off, tossing it onto the back of the chair Michael had at his desk.

A shirt was pulled up and over his back, dropped to the floor. Michael was back to Ryan’s chest, standing on his toes a little to reach to claim his mouth, pushing a hand under the edge of his tshirt. The mad dash to remove their clothing had them both panting and wanting. Ryan groaned against Michael’s mouth and he could feel himself widening just a little and willed it to stop. Not yet, please. He didn’t want to scare him.

“Please, fuck, I want you,” Michael pleaded quietly in between kisses, “Tall and dark _and_ handsome, look how lucky I am.” His fingers caught the button of Ryan’s jeans instead, undoing it and the zipper just after to shuck them down off his hips. He could feel the outline of a thick cock behind his boxer briefs, a patch of damp fabric at the head. He was already leaking for him and it was enough to make Michael’s mouth water.

Michael shivered and pulled Ryan’s jeans down over his ass, enough they pooled at his ankles. Ryan took the liberty to kick them off, along with his shoes. Michael wiggled himself out of his own pants, boxer briefs not much different from Ryan’s were pulled off after that, the limp packer he wore still held in place at the front of his underwear. Michael’s socks were after that as Ryan stumbled and nearly lost his balance pulling his own socks off. Even in the heat of the moment, it was endearing.

Ryan’s shirt was pulled up and off his head, left in a heap on the floor and hands were immediately tracing over his chest. He looked down at Michael, after the flurry of clothing, he’d managed to catch his breath, but seeing his face, and the color that said he wasn’t wearing anything else had Ryan panting all over again. Michael pressed a few kisses to his shoulder and across his chest, hooking fingers in his underwear, “Let me do it.”

He ran his thumb over Ryan’s plump cock through the fabric, a quiet hum muffled against Ryan’s chest. Michael looked up at him before he pulled his underwear, slowly enough that Ryan whimpered, part in pleasure and anticipation, and part in impatience. Michael let his underwear fall to the floor where Ryan kicked them off away before the thumbed over the head of his cock, voice husking, “God you’re gorgeous. Nice and thick, a head I could choke on.” Michael wanted to lick it, but they had better plans and he could already feel it between his legs, an urgency to get on with it.

Ryan was beet red when he was complimented, but when Michael had given up on his praise, Ryan backed him up slowly onto the bed, letting him climb up backwards and settle himself. Climbing up beside him, he didn’t straddle his hips, but he did settle a knee on either side of his legs. He started slowly, kissing him with a hand cupping his cheek. The two wanted hot and heated and hurried, but Ryan really just wanted someone he could trust and perhaps keep safe.

Michael whined impatiently before Ryan’s hand moved down his chest. He traced over scars that lined his pecs and Michael swallowed hard, “Just uh, you know, scars. No big.”

There was a slight nod before Ryan brushed his lips in gentle kisses over long healed scars. He had to have been brave to have such scars. Flesh wounds meant trials, and scars meant trials overcome. Ryan was glad to see, and kissed over both scars on either side.

Goosebumps prickled over Michael’s skin and Ryan chuckled as he kissed lower. Over a toned stomach he obviously put work into, over thinning hips and down farther across his thigh. At the smell of his musk, the slickness between his legs, Ryan’s cock twitched and he could feel his hole widening. He took a moment to breath hot and damp against Michael’s thigh.

His thighs pressed a little tighter, a croaked voice asked, “I thought we were gonna have sex, no-not you shoving your face in my meat flaps.”

Ryan looked up quickly, “Good lord, Michael!”

“What?!”

“Meat flaps? Jesus,” Ryan was exasperated to hear any part of _anyone’s_ anatomy referred to as such but he was laughing nonetheless, and it made Michael laugh too.

Michael reached forward and slapped his shoulder, “I’ll call any of my bits whatever the fuck I want, thanks. They’re mine, not yours. And they’re _my_ meat flaps!”

Ryan simply rested his cheek against Michael’s thigh, laughing. He shook his head, “I was just going to get acquainted. If you’d rather I didn’t, do you have a bottle of lube?”

Turning, he dug around in the stand beside the bed, pulling out a bottle of lube, “I used to have a handy pump action one, but that’s a little harder to keep discreet in a dorm.” He handed it over, “You can fuck me, I just don’t want… I just don’t want your mouth on me. At least not there.” He pressed the lube into his hand firmly, “Hands and cock are fine. No tongue.”

Ryan held the bottle, leaning in to kiss Michael gently, “Anything you ask. I wouldn’t push boundaries. You’re hot, but I’m not gonna be an asshole, okay? If you say stop, we’ll stop.”

Michael huffed up at him and nodded, “‘Preciate it.”

Rolling the bottle in hand to try to warm it up to something other than room temperature, he sat up a little. As he squirted some out, he asked, “Would you rather be on your back or your front?”

Looking Ryan over once or twice, Michael chewed on the inside of his lip, “I’d rather be on my front.” He sat up a little, running a hand down Ryan’s arm, “Your hands on my hips,” His hand descended farther, thumbing over his hip, “Your hips slamming into my ass,” Farther still until he was squeezing a hand around his cock, making Ryan breathe a small gasp, “Your fat cock spreading me open and making me howl like an animal.”

Ryan’s voice was shivery, “Holy fuck, M-Michael.”

His hands were still preoccupied with the lube and Michael snickered, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek before he shifted back, settling back into an easier position for them, propped up on his elbows, a pillow under him, his legs now on either side of Ryan’s legs, and his hips propped up so that Ryan had easier access.

It was such a pretty sight, Ryan almost couldn’t take his eyes off him, propping himself up so eagerly for it. Ryan hummed, feeling some of his cleansing fluid drip from the end of his cock. He bit his lip, wiping it up and around the head of his dick, lubing Michael up with the other hand, fingers petting the outside of his hole before he pressed two inside, spread the lube along his walls and coating him with the slick fluids.

He could feel Michael tighten around his fingers when his breath hitched. Ryan leaned over him to press kisses to his lower back, jerking himself off, eyes fluttering shut, thinking about how it was going to feel, how tight he was going to be. He pulled his fingers free, sitting up on his knees, to wrap his hands around the curve of Michael’s hips. He shivered and asked gently, “Are you ready?”

Michael hummed, curling his fingers in the blankets tighter before he looked over his shoulder at Ryan, perched behind him, shoulder broad. The sight made Michael wetter. He smirked, biting into his lower lip, “Waiting on you, slick.”

A toothy grin crossed Ryan’s lips and he lined himself up, pumping one last time down his shaft before he slid himself in, slow and easy until Michael took a sharp breath. Ryan stopped immediately. Michael huffed slowly, letting the tension that had snapped into his shoulders ease a little and he huffed out through his teeth, “You’re not getting any farther. Anyone ever told you that you’ve got a monster cock?” Breathless, “Damn.”

Ryan leaned over a little, pulling his hips back rather than pushing them forward, “Are you alright?”

“I-I nn, I’m not- since the T, I’m smaller. I don’t flex as far. Not a-aa,” Michael shivered and groaned, rubbing his face into the pillow under his face, “Not as deep.”

A hand rubbed over his back, down his hips and up again to his shoulders, the other hand keeping Michael’s hips steady. He rubbed at him and reassured him gently, “It’s alright, take your time.” A pause, “Do you want me to stop?”

“Stop? Fuck no. You feel amazing. Just, gotta, you know, give me a minute.”

Ryan’s toes curled, but he waited. He was going to be a good partner and wait until Michael was ready. He didn’t want to hurt him. A sweet boy like this? How could he be so cruel? He could feel the end of his ovipositor inflating to it’s fullest, nothing more than a small insertion mound, something to fit into tighter spaces, and he was leaking a cleansing fluid to kill off any bacteria that could infect the eggs. It had a pleasant agent in it that helped Michael’s muscles relax, and even more so, Ryan himself was giving off a pheromone to help ease Michael’s mild distress. He watched as the boy melted a little, relaxing under his hands.

Finally Michael eased enough to rub his face against his pillow again, groaning quietly before rolling his hips back up against Ryan’s. He wasn’t fully seated, but it felt nice nonetheless. He was going to try to be careful with him, not go too hard or too deep unless he asked for it. Michael moaned against his pillows, “Fuck, yes, you can go. Fuck me!”

Given direction and permission, Ryan pulled back, then pushed back in, fucking into him, gently at first, but deeper, harder when he was begged, when Michael pushed back against him for more. Brushing up against it a few times, Ryan groaned, feeling Michael’s cervix smoothing over the tip of his cock, leaking cleansing fluid into him enough that when he thrust into him, the wetness spread, dripping down Michael’s thighs and over Ryan’s groin. Michael groaned in mild discomfort when the head of Ryan’s cock pressed above the tiny nub of the entrance to his cervix, but moaned beautifully whenever he pressed under it.

A few more minutes of Michael cursing and pushing up against Ryan, eager for more, hands pulling at his blankets and Ryan behind him in a similar state, the tip of Ryan’s dick, the nub of his insertion caught Michael’s cervix just right and slid inside the tiny opening.

Michael melted into the bed, groaning and huffing, feeling a pressure in places he wasn’t even sure he had. It felt good, but all the same it was weird, different than he’d ever felt before. Ryan above him bent over him, slotting himself in as deep as he could as he growled low and deep through what Michael assumed was an orgasm. With twitchy rocks of his hips and the slight opening in Michael’s cervix, Ryan pumped him full of eggs. Soft orbs the size of a pinhead, squishy but so very warm.

Sweat dripped down the curve of his jaw as he laid his brood in Michael’s womb, in past his cervix where they would be safe. Ryan’s arms shook but he kept up the shallow thrusts until the odd pressure and the feeling of Ryan’s cock so deep in him had Michael pulsing tight through an orgasm around him, as if milking him for more.

Michael could feel a difference in himself, but he was relaxed, a pleasant warm feeling washed over him, blanketing him in a haze. After so long without actually having been fucked by something that wasn’t silicone or vibrating, it didn’t hit his radar that something might be different with the fucking Ryan was giving him than any other.

After a good heavy laying, coating Michael’s insides with his eggs, he finally came, the insertion not slipping but shooting hot strings of cum deep into Michael’s gut. Still bent over he shook and shivered under Ryan, pulling at the blankets as the feelings so foreign to him brought him to orgasm a second time in such a short span.

He was indeed drooling like he’d begged Ryan to make him do, and he was pressed into the pillows, pliant, a puddle in Ryan’s hands. Michael groaned long and tired when Ryan finally stopped, pulling himself free slowly, rubbing Michael’s back as he hissed at over sensitive nerves.

Ryan slowly eased himself down to lay next to Michael in the mess of sheets and the kid collapsed, knees giving out under him. He groaned, rubbing his face into the pillow before he rolled over, catching Ryan’s face to pull him into a heated but sloppy kiss. He hummed happily, “You’re really fucking good, you know that?”

A soft note in return before Ryan chuckled, nuzzling at him, “Glad to be.” He kissed him back, stroking a hand over his cheek and down his neck, over his shoulder and down his ribs, over his belly and along his hip and then up again to do it all over again, mapping out the boy’s body.

Michael melted in his arms and while he felt a sticky tack between his legs from their sex, he couldn’t be assed to get up. He needed to do laundry soon anyway. He tucked his head in under Ryan’s chin and sighed, resting against him, exhausted and ready to get some rest. Maybe he’d be up for round two after a few winks.

Ryan lazily stroked fingers through his hair while he fell asleep, marveling at what a beautiful host he’d found himself. He hoped his eggs would be safe with this one. He too fell asleep after a little while, content to spoon Michael with a hand on his belly. The belly he simply couldn’t wait to see full with his growing eggs.


End file.
